1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery charging device and a battery using the same, and in particular, to a battery charging device that may be connected to a charger to charge a battery and to a power terminal of a battery to charge the battery, and a battery using the same. The battery charging device is adapted to be coupled to batteries having various thicknesses and shapes.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, in order to drive an electronic device, the power appropriate for the specific electronic device should be supplied. In particular, a portable electronic device, such as portable terminal, MP3 player, or a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), has its own battery for to supply power thereto. The battery may be classified as a sliding type or a locking type according to its way to be coupled to the portable electronic device. With the recent trends toward slimness and minimization of portable electronic devices, the so-called built-in type is mainly used. In the built-in type, the entire battery is accommodated in a battery holder of the portable electronic device's housing to provide high space utilization. When the battery is discharged, the user separates the battery from the battery holder of the portable electronic device, and recharges it using a charger.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional structure for charging a battery when the battery is separated from an electronic device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a battery-only case 20 is provided to charge a discharged battery 10 that is separated from the electronic device. The battery-only case 20 includes a case 21 and a cover 22. The case 21 has a connection socket 23 to connect the battery 10 to a connection terminal 31 of a charger 30 when the battery 10 is inserted into the case 21, and the cover 22 is formed to cover one end of the case 21 into which the battery 10 is inserted. The battery 10, when discharged, may be separated from the electronic device and then recharged. The battery 10 is inserted inside the case 21 through one end of the case 21 so that a charging terminal 11 of the battery 10 may be engaged with the connection socket 23 of the case 21. After inserting the battery 10 through one end of the case 21, the user can cover the end of the case 21 into which the battery 10 is inserted, with the cover 22. In this state, the connection terminal 31 of a charger 30 is inserted into the case 21 so that it is engaged with the connection socket 23 included in the case 21. Accordingly, the battery 10 may be connected to the charger 30 via the connection socket 23 of the case 21, and recharged. A conventional battery 10 may have a high-capacity size, a standard-capacity size, or a low-capacity size according to its drive power to drive the electronic device. As described, however, in order to charge a different battery 10, a battery-only case 20, which corresponds to the size of the battery 10, is needed, and it may not be possible to charge a battery 10 without the battery-only case 20 corresponding to the size of the battery 10.